superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Demon Physiology. Demonic version of Demiurge Physiology. Opposite to Transcendent Angel Physiology and Transcendent Deity Physiology. Also Called *Daemonium Deus/Nomine Physiology *Demonic/Devilish/Diabolic/Fiendish Godhood/Perfection/Supremacy *Devil-God Physiology *Fallen Demon Physiology *God-Devil Physiology *Primordial Demon/Devil/Fiend Physiology *Supreme Demon/Devil/Fiend Physiology *The Ultimate Demon/Devil/Fiend *Transcendent Devil/Fiend Physiology Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They also have powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Applications *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Intelligence: Have godly intelligence. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate Armageddonic catastrophes. *Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. **Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. *Enlightenment: *Horn Protrusion/Absolute Darkness: *Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in any way the user sees fit. **Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. *Demon Manipulation: Control vast hordes of demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. **Demonic Element Manipulation: Control the demonic elements. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. ***Demonic Aura: Become surrounded by a powerful demonic energy. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer: User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods and angels. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Demonic Slayer: User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of demons and devils. *Demonic Source: Gain powers from demonic sources. *Demonic Telekinesis: *Divine Presence: Have a presence/aura that can emit a transcendent supernatural effects. *Divine Protection: *Fallen Physiology: The User fall in state of demonism, ordinary demons not have in usually. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord ruling over all demonic kind. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. **Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. *Nigh Omnipotence: Wield overwhelming, near-infinite godly power. **Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at any time. **Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. *Omnimalevolence: Be absolutely evil. *Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. *Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. *Self-Sufficiency: *Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. *Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. *Transcendent Connection: *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Manipulate transcendent energy forces. *Wing Manifestation: **Flight: Variations *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology Associations *Anti-God *Archdemon Physiology *Archnephalem Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Soul *Devil Hand *Devil Soul *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Evil Embodiment *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Trivia * Contrary to the description of this page, not all transcendent demons are evil. However, those that are benevolent are rare to come by. Limitations * May lose some of their powers if they ascended from disgrace. *Can be challenged by an ascended transcendent demon. *May be grounded to their own realm by supernatural means. *May be susceptible to ascending from disgrace from powerful enough purificating sources. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts, divine powers, etc. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Demonic Power Absorption, Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *The user's power can be sealed, separated, or diminished by special means. Known Users * Lilith (Judeo-Christianity); former metahuman witch turned into owl-demoness (lilitu) *Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) *Archdemon (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery Archdemon.png|Being the Pavor Nocturnus equivalent to Nightmare Medic, Archdemon (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is a demon of godly power, just like the latter does from the mainstream TF2 Freak World. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries